


Noble

by tevinterhexe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Break Up, Community: dragonage_kink, F/F, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tevinterhexe/pseuds/tevinterhexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor gets engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noble

Granting Gaspard the throne was never meant to be anything other than a temporary solution, someone needed to win and it couldn't have been the Inquisitor, not on that night. They put the pieces in place and waited for the right time to make their play for power.

 

 When they tell the story Cullen, Josephine and Leliana are willing to share the blame among themselves but it's not like Evelynn can buy their lies as easily when she knows much better.

 

And so, it seems, judging by the arrows greeting them upon their return, does Sera.

 

"Fuckin' stupid. Can't expect nobles to stop with their games long enough to save the fuckin' world from ending. Not even that. Stupid. That's what it is, I am... It's just... Ugh."

 

That's the last Evelynn ever sees of her. There have to be servants who know where she went but the little people aren't talking. And come morning, nothing even hints at the existence of Sera's cabinet of wonder whose it was, except for a note pinned to the door.

  

_Told you I don't share._


End file.
